No solo queda en mis recuerdos
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: “Desde que tú te has partido, ha comenzado para mí la oscuridad. Entorno a mí vive el recuerdo de los días bellos de nuestro amor. La rosa que me has dejado ya se ha secado, pero la guardo en un libro que no termino más de leer...”


No solo queda en mis recuerdos

**El presente fanfiction fue creado a mediados de febrero de 2005 y publicado por primera vez el 5 de marzo del mismo año. Se creó antes de la salida del 6° libro: Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. Luego se modificó el 31 de Agosto de 2007 para ajustar datos del 6° libro, aunque no se hizo concordar con el final de la saga (Deathly Hallows) que no se tomó en cuenta para su realización, para no cambiar la trama.**

**Personalmente, considero éste oneshot uno de mis mejores trabajos, y es mi favorito, porque lo escribí con mi corazón (metafóricamente hablando), espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

_**Sumario:**__"Desde que tú te has partido, ha comenzado para mí la oscuridad. Entorno a mí vive el recuerdo de los días bellos de nuestro amor. La rosa que me has dejado ya se ha secado, pero la guardo en un libro que no termino más de leer." Hasta donde puede llegar el dolor y la tristeza de perder al ser amado y continuar con la vida y el legado que ésta dejó._

_(El siguiente FF es un de monologo). Drama / Romance._

NO SOLO QUEDA EN MIS RECUERDOS

La noche esta tan fría hoy, la lluvia se ha quedado dormida en el cristal de mi ventana. Los murmullos de la oscuridad envuelven mis sueños más profundos. Siento su beso cálido en mis labios mientras duermo y escucho su voz lejana, como el eco de un canto de fénix, dice que me ama. Pienso, '_es un sueño'_, pero no, simplemente es... su despedida.

Abro los ojos y lo busco por la habitación, pero él ya no está. Se ha ido. Con mi mano toco mis labios, trayendo a mi memoria su dulce beso. Veo la silueta, ahora fría, de su figura, que aún permanece dibujada en esta cama, junto a mí. Sobre su almohada yace un pequeño botón de rosa delicadamente acomodado. Su última rosa para mí.

Ya no puedo dormir. Lo único que rompe este silencio es el latido débil de mi corazón. Me levanto. Tomo esa bata de seda que él me regaló y me dirijo hacia la ventana. Afuera, la penumbra de una noche sin estrellas se extiende como un vacío, grande y profundo, justo como mi amor por él. Son apenas las 2:00 de la mañana, y no hay ningún alma que recorra estas calles oscuras y lejanas de la ciudad. Recuerdo que a él no le gustaba la ciudad, siempre fue muy solitario. Veo alrededor del cuarto, su ropa esta regada en el sillón, sonrío al recordar cómo le es tan difícil recogerla. Ahora veo nuestra cama, testigo mudo y fiel de nuestro amor, de nuestras entregas, cuando nos fundíamos en un solo ser, cuando dormíamos y despertábamos juntos, abrazados, sin importar el mundo exterior.

Suspiro profundamente y pierdo mi vista en la nada. Yo sabía que se iría, marcharía para cumplir con su misión, pero jamás pensé que ese día llegaría tan pronto. También sabía que él no tendría el valor de decirme adiós, porque tenía miedo de tal vez nunca regresar. Pero, aún así, supo muy bien como despedirse. Dedicándome esta noche, solo a mí y a nuestro gran amor, entregándose a mí en cuerpo y alma, justo como yo a él. Cierro mis ojos al recordar aquel momento. Mi alma vibraba y mi cuerpo ardía al sentir el calor de su abrazo, la suavidad de sus caricias, la dulzura de sus besos.

Hace apenas unas horas que estuvimos juntos. Pero aún y cuando lo trató de aparentar, de ocultarlo, pude ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, ese miedo de enfrentar el destino terrible que le esperaba y el dolor de abandonar al amor de su vida. Recuerdo cómo me sostuvo tan fuete contra su pecho, que sentí temblar su cuerpo por un instante. Sabía que esta noche sería la última noche que estaríamos juntos.

Regreso a la realidad y me voy hacia la cocina. Un pequeño fuego danzarín se asoma por la chimenea, iluminando el lugar. Me siento a esperar, pero, no sé que esperar. La llegada de noticias o, mejor aún, su propia llegada. Mientras estoy ahí veo que hay un libro sobre la mesa. _'¿Qué hace aquí?'_, Me pregunto. Ese viejo libro de fotografías que para él son un tesoro. Lo tomo entre mis manos. ¡Ah!, cuantas memorias de tiempos pasados. Veo estas fotografías donde comparte con sus dos mejores amigos, donde reconoce a los padres que nunca conoció, donde vive aparentemente feliz, pero siempre ocultando un pena en su corazón. También yo aparezco en estas fotos, pequeña, tímida. Aún lo recuerdo, como si fuera ayer. La primera vez que lo vi. No sabía como llegar al tren del colegio y mi madre lo ayudó. Desde aquél momento quedé perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él ni siquiera me veía. Yo era la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, ¿cómo podría interesarse en mí, siendo yo solo una niña para él? Aún recuerdo la terrible noche en la que salvó mi vida y mi alma arriesgando la suya propia. Pensé que sentiría algo diferente, pero aún así, nunca me notó.

Los años pasaron, su nombre se hizo leyenda en la escuela, haciéndolo popular con las chicas, chicas que lo seguían y lo buscaban. Yo, seguía siendo una niña para él. Que celosa estaba yo de ellas. Pero me decidí a sacarlo de mi corazón. Durante el colegio, el vivió amores, como yo, a veces buenos, a veces malos, pero, aunque pasó el tiempo e intenté olvidarme de él, mi corazón albergaba en secreto un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Fue aquella tarde, lo recuerdo tan bien, luego de jugar aquella final de quidditch sin él, cuando apareció por el hueco del retrato sin saber siquiera que habíamos ganado la copa; sus ojos, llenos de incertidumbre ante el destino del equipo del que era el capitán, cambiaron su expresión al ser recibido por los estruendosos vítores. Tan feliz me sentí en aquel instante que no me pude contener y corrí a abrazarlo llena de emoción, quería compartir mi felicidad con él. Pero jamás pensé que esa tarde, en ese abrazo, el besaría por primera vez. Al separarnos, su mirada era tan diferente, me cautivaron esos ojos verdes. Recuerdo cómo me indicó salir al jardín con solo su sonrisa. Paseamos durante horas por los jardines. Él tomando mi mano y diciéndome que me quería. ¡No podía sentirme más feliz que en ese momento!

¡Ah, cuantos recuerdos hermosos! También hay fotografías de nuestra boda, hace un año. Él tenía 19 y yo 18 cuando me pidió ser su mujer. Mi rostro se llena de felicidad al pensar en aquellos momentos. Aquella hermosa colina, al atardecer de un día de verano, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las estrellas empezaban a titilar en lo alto del cielo. Ahí, bajo la luna blanca que comenzaba a mostrarse me besó y me abrazó, y ya jamás me soltó. Nos convertimos en uno solo. Luego, llegó nuestra boda, aquella mañana de otoño, donde las hojas caídas bailaban ante nosotros, llevadas por el viento. Veo estas fotografías y reconozco lo felices que éramos en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía que acabar? Después de aquel día, juntos, como pareja, no había oscuridad, luchando los dos hasta el fin, siempre juntos, tomados de la mano, enfrentando peligros como desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Mi mundo, mi amor, mi todo.

Pasan las horas y yo sigo esperando, esperando algo que, me temo, nunca llegara. Imagino en cualquier momento escuchar sus pasos en el atrio y ver en la puerta, como siempre, su figura en el umbral, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas y dirigiéndome su dulce sonrisa. Ya no soporto más, los minutos pasan lentos, como las largas y frías noches de invierno.

Ya empieza a clarear, los susurros de la mañana llaman a la puerta, los primeros rayos de sol tocan en mi ventana. Entonces unos pasos resuenan en lo que queda de la oscuridad del pórtico. _'¡Es él!, ¡Es él!'_ Mi corazón grita desesperado, engañándose a sí mismo, pensando ingenuamente en que aún volvería. Pero no, en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi corazón sabía que él jamás regresaría.

Alguien toca a mi puerta, son golpes pesados y tristes, como de alguien que no quiere llegar. Mi alma desea verlo a él en cuanto abra esa puerta de madera. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que no sea él, de que mis pesadillas se hagan realidad y que solo su recuerdo quede en mi memoria. Me tardo en abrir. Vuelven a tocar, pero ahora más fuerte. Por fin, dejo el libro de fotografías de lado, me acerco a la puerta y giro el picaporte. Dos hombres, que sobresalían de la bruma del amanecer, están frente a mí. Con un además les indico que pasen. Ellos entran y se colocan cerca de la chimenea. El fuego, ya casi extinto, ilumina sus tensos y tristes rostros. Están tan callados.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto, deseando no escuchar la respuesta, al mismo tiempo que quiero saber la verdad. Mas no hubo necesidad de palabras. Lo supe al instante de mirarlos a los ojos.

- Él luchó con valor y logró derrotarlo, – dice con voz apagada mi hermano, su mejor amigo, – pero a cambio de un precio muy caro...

Y sacando un ensangrentado pañuelo de su bolsillo me mostró, cuidadosamente envueltas, sus gafas, ahora con los cristales rotos, y también me entregó su varita. Mi corazón dejó de latir en ese instante, mi alma se volvió gris y desolada. Mi mundo, mi amor, mi todo, se había ido... para siempre. Mis lágrimas incontenibles comenzaron a caer como una lluvia de otoño. Y yo sabía que esa lluvia jamás dejaría de caer. '_Este dolor que me traspasa es tan real y sé que el tiempo no lo podrá curar jamás'. 'Una vez hubo luz en mi vida, pero ahora solo hay oscuridad'_.

Ellos trataron de consolarme inútilmente, pero no había palabras que pudieran describir mi dolor. Ahora los días pasan lentos y grises, como si fuera un invierno eterno. Ya no hay calor que llene mi corazón. No tengo nada. Y solo hay algo que me mantiene con vida. Su hijo ya crece en lo más profundo de mi ser.

La vida sigue como si no tuviera fin, pero yo debo seguir adelante, guardando el recuerdo de nuestro amor muy dentro de mí. Su sombra aparece en cada rincón de la casa, su presencia aún sigue aquí y no me deja, meras ilusiones de mi corazón, porque es solo el recuerdo de su aroma el que llena ahora mi soledad... _'Mi voz se quiebra cuando te llamo porque tú no estás aquí. Mi alma en silencio llora por tanta tristeza. Sólo una lágrima en mis ojos que te buscan y tú ya no estás. Me siento tan perdida en este mundo sin tu amor. Estoy cansada de estar aquí y escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas. Paso el día pensando en ti... Cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo tu rostro, tu sonrisa, casi puedo escucharte decir mi nombre y sentir el calor de tu abrazo, pero ahora no hay más que silencio a tu alrededor.'_

Los años han pasado. Su hijo crece fuerte y sano en un mundo libre de oscuridad. Es tan parecido a él. Me hace recordarlo tantas veces. Ahora soy la madre más feliz del mundo. Lo llamé Harry, en honor de su padre, aunque su cabello es marrón, es igual de revoltoso, y sus ojos son tan verdes y brillantes como los de él. Quien lo diría, si él estuviera aquí para verlo crecer y convertirse en hombre. Lo extraño tanto que, a veces no sé si puedo continuar. Pero, el me dijo la noche en que se fue: _'cada vez que suspires mi nombre, ahí estaré'_, y le creí, creí en sus palabras. Me vasta pensar en él y ya lo siento, lo tengo conmigo otra vez. Donde quiera que yo esté, ahí estará.

Sus mejores amigos, ahora marido y mujer, también gozan de una bella familia. Llamaron a su primogénita Lily, en honor de su madre, la que nunca conoció, pero con la que ahora está. Ellos siempre vienen a visitarme, nunca me han dejado sola. También ellos lo extrañan tanto, él fue su mejor amigo y juntos pasaron tantas cosas.

Ya son 20 años desde aquella noche cuando se fue. Hoy, sus amigos vienen a honrarlo. Todos hablan, dicen maravillas de él, yo solo guardo silencio. Solamente yo lo conocí como nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos lo conocían como yo. En mi pequeño diario guardo la última rosa que me regaló, ya marchita, como símbolo de su recuerdo.

- ¿Piensas en él? – la voz de un joven se escucha sobre mi cabeza. Yo alzo la vista y lo contemplo por un instante, sin hablar. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sienta despacio junto a mi, cubriéndome de luz con su mirada, tan parecida a la de su padre. Toma mis manos entre las suyas y las besa suavemente.

- Tus manos están frías – me dice, tratando de calentarlas. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos. – No debes estar triste, tú eres lo mejor del mundo, y mi padre lo sabía. Sé que te amó, mamá, como nadie lo ha hecho. ¿Sabes porqué lo sé?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Porque todo el amor que mi padre sentía por ti, tú me lo has dado a mí. A través de ti se cuanto nos quería y por eso sé porqué sacrificó su vida. Lo hizo para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir. Y con nosotros nuestro mundo.

- Sabes, hijo, yo no estoy triste – le respondo, él me mira, algo sorprendido – ¿Sabes porqué? – Él negó con la cabeza – Porqué él aún vive, en ti, en mí y en todos aquellos que lo apreciaban y lo amaban. Lo que tuve con tu padre fue algo tan bello, que no solo queda en mis recuerdos, sino también en mi corazón y en mi vida. Me queda su gran amor... en ti, me quedas tú.

Sonrío al ver como brillan de felicidad los ojos de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo. Él se levanta y se va a convivir con el resto de sus amigos, lo observo y sonrío aún más. Su padre debe estar orgulloso de él.

Pienso en él ahora y siento que está aquí, junto a mí. Ahora lo sé, no solo queda en mis recuerdos, porque sé que algún día estaremos juntos otra vez, y la muerte ya no nos podrá separar.

**(NDA: en esta versión Harry no termina con Ginny, como termina el 6to libro, sino que se casan antes. El ascenso de de Voldemort al poder no fue tan rápido y les dio oportunidad de vivir al menos un par de años con un poco de tranquilidad. Harry muere al final matando a Voldemort con su sacrificio)**

**Gracias de antemano por leer y por dejarme sus opiniones.**


End file.
